In semiconductor manufacturing, transistors may be formed on a semiconductor wafer. The transistors and other devices may be integrated to form integrated circuits (ICs) that perform numerous useful functions. Typically, a wafer may be diced and the individual IC die may be packaged and sold. In order to increase the performance of the ICs, it may be advantageous to improve the performance of the transistors. Further, as transistors become smaller, faster, and more advanced, it has become increasingly difficult to remove heat from operating transistors. Also, in packaging the wafer or die, denser packaging options, such as stacked die packaging may be advantageous. However, typical stacked die arrangements may not be suitable for typical heat removal devices, such as heat sinks.